


Stupid Mistakes

by MasterOverlordKai



Series: Adrenaline High [2]
Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Pure Smut, Smut, and it’s gonna be a thing later shhh, blowjob, but it’s only one sentence, but just know that it’s there, forgive me Father for I have sinned, im sorry dad, ok I’m done, very brief mention of rape and abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterOverlordKai/pseuds/MasterOverlordKai
Summary: Byeongkwan can’t stop thinking about Sehyoon's dick. It’s haunting him. He’s cursed.He needs it again.





	Stupid Mistakes

Byeongkwan glared down at the piece of paper in his hand, willing it to burst into flames and disappear from his life for good. Unfortunately, it stayed right where it was, the numbers scrawled across the wrinkled paper mocking him and his misery.

“You could just throw it away,” Yuchan had said before he left that afternoon. “You don’t have to call him.”

And therein lied the problem. Byeongkwan wanted to call him. He wanted to meet Sehyoon again, and he absolutely hated himself for it. He wasn’t the type of person to just have random hookups with complete strangers, and he definitely wasn’t going to be added to the list of booty calls Sehyoon surely had lined up at his disposal. Byeongkwan had more self respect than that, and he wasn’t going to throw it all away just because of sex.

It was good sex, though. Really good. Byeongkwan had thought about it for days, and it had been the topic of his alone time thoughts more than once since then. Byeongkwan had never been that satisfied before, and he doubted he ever would be again by another man. Which made his current predicament that much more annoying.

It was Friday night, Byeongkan was alone, and he was horny. It wasn’t a new thing, but it was the first time since meeting Sehyoon that he wasn’t able to get off with just his hand.

He’d tried everything. He watched porn while he jerked himself, he fingered himself until his arm cramped - he’d even used the vibrator Yuchan had gotten him as a joke once that he never could bring himself to throw away. Nothing worked. He was left alone, half hard, and extremely frustrated, with that stupid fucking piece of paper in his hand that could solve all his problems instantly.

Really, he should just swallow his pride and call Sehyoon. It had been two weeks, after all, so it wasn’t like he’d seem desperate - even though he totally was. But at least it wouldn’t look that way to Sehyoon. Still, something deep inside Byeongkwan kept him from doing so.

“You’re not so pathetic as to go whining back to the best orgasm you’ve ever had just because you can’t get off,” he told himself. “You’re better than that, Byeongkwan.”

Apparently not, since he was actually considering calling Sehyoon in the first place.

“This is stupid,” he said out loud, violently throwing his pillow to the side and getting out of bed. He grabbed his phone off the desk and carefully punched in the numbers on the paper, hoping to god that he got it right.

The line rang once, twice, three times, before someone finally answered. “Hello?”

Byeongkwan quietly sighed in relief. The deep, husky voice was distorted as it filtered through the phone speaker, but he recognized it nonetheless.

“It’s Byeongkwan,” he said shortly. “Meet me at the bus stop on 32nd in an hour. Don’t be late.”

There was a short pause before Sehyoon answered. “Yes sir. Anything for you, beautiful.”

Byeongkwan hung up without replying, his hands shaking as he set the phone down. God, what was he doing? Was he really that desperate to get his rocks off that he actually called Sehyoon?

He promised himself he’d never do this again.

But the thought of leaving Sehyoon alone after he was the one that initiated it left a sour taste in his mouth. So, Byeongkwan went to his closet to find the sluttiest outfit he owned.

If he was going to do something he would probably regret, he might as well look good doing it, right?

An hour later, Byeongkwan was sitting at the bus stop on 32nd, just a block away from his apartment building, dressed in the shortest shorts he owned, and a long sleeved crop top sweater that hung off one shoulder. His hair was styled messily and he had done his makeup with a natural look, except the raspberry lipgloss. It was his favorite, and Sehyoon had seemed to enjoy it when he was licking it off his lips two weeks ago, so he figured he’d wear it again just for fun.

Byeongkwan wasn’t waiting long, as five minutes after he got to the bus stop a solid black Audi pulled up beside him and purred to a stop. The window rolled down and Sehyoon peeked out from the driver’s seat.

“Hey pretty,” he drawled with a smirk. “Need a ride?”

Byeongkwan rolled his eyes and opened the passenger door, sliding gracefully into the seat. He didn’t miss the way Sehyoon’s eyes raked over his body, licking his lips as he eyed the spot where Byeongkwan’s shorts met the exposed skin of his thighs.

“I’m gonna suck so many bruises into those pretty thighs, you’ll be feeling me for days,” Sehyoon muttered, reaching over to run his thumb over the milky smooth skin.

Byeongkwan shivered, and his still-half-hard cock jumped to life at the touch. “Let’s go somewhere where we can actually do something this time, alright?” He grabbed Sehyoon’s hand and moved it to his own lap. “So hands to yourself.”

Sehyoon chuckled and put the car into gear. “As you wish. Did you have a place in mind, or do I get to pick?”

“You pick,” Byeongkwan replied, since he hadn’t exactly thought that far ahead. “But if you take me somewhere dirty or nasty I’m walking right out.”

Sehyoon laughed, and it was the most beautiful thing Byeongkwan had ever heard in his life. “Fair enough. Are you hungry?”

Byeongkwan’s stomach answered for him, as the mention of food made it growl loudly. He ducked his head to hide his blush as Sehyoon chuckled again. “Maybe I forgot to eat lunch,” he admitted, and Sehyoon hummed.

“Let’s get dinner,” he suggested. “You pick.”

They ended up at a locally owned ramen shop nearby, where Sehyoon called the waiters by name and was greeted with a hug by the owner. “Hey, Mrs. Kim,” he greeted with a bright smile. “What’s good tonight?”

“Anything you want,” Mrs. Kim replied. Byeongkwan’s confusion probably showed on his face, because she went on to explain, “Sehyoon helped me out big time a few months ago, getting some of those nasty street racers to stop harassing my customers. Business is booming because of him, and my employees feel a lot safer, so now he’s welcome anytime and all his meals are on the house. That goes for his boyfriend, too.”

Byeongkwan blushed and sputtered, but Sehyoon just smiled. "He’s not my boyfriend, Mrs. Kim. Not yet, anyway." He winked at Byeongkwan, who blushed harder. "We’ll have the usual, if you don’t mind."

"Of course not," Mrs. Kim crooned, pinching his cheek. "Anything got you, honey. I’ll be right back."

"Sorry about her," Sehyoon said once Mrs. Kim was gone. "She’s a bit... blunt about things."

"I hope you’re not getting the wrong idea," Byeongkwan said with a frown. "This is just sex. I don’t even know you that well. Or at all."

"Fair." Sehyoon shrugged. "Maybe next time we can go on a real date, then."

"I doubt it," Byeongkwan grumbled. Last time he went on a real date with someone, he ended up at Yuchan's place six months later covered in bruises and bleeding out his ass.

Sehyoon didn’t say anything else throughout the entire meal, but the silence wasn’t uncomfortable. Byeongkwan ate quickly, his hunger overpowering him as the delicious taste of the ramen caused him to shovel bite after bite into his mouth. Sehyoon ate slower, but made no comment about Byeongkwan's eating habits as they finished their meal.

Back in the car, Byeongkwan started to feel antsy again. He firmly put his hands between his thighs and squeezed them shut to hide his erection, which had been off and on throughout dinner. Now, though, back in the car with just the two of them, and the smell of Sehyoon and leather all around him, Byeongkwan couldn’t help but discreetly rub against his cock.

A hand suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his lap. "What do you think you’re doing, hm?" Sehyoon asked, his voice deep and thick with arousal. "You’re not starting without me, are you?"

Byeongkwan blushed. "N-no," he stuttered, suddenly even more turned on than before. "I was just trying to get more comfortable."

Sehyoon hummed, and Byeongkwan suddenly gasped as a large hand pressed roughly against his crotch, causing the rough denim material of his shorts (he had gone without underwear just for the occasion) to scratch painfully against the sensitive head of his cock. "Better?" Sehyoon asked a moment later, removing his hand.

Byeongkwan gasped for breath as he tried to regain his composure. "How are you so good at that?" he breathed.

"I’ll take that as a compliment," Sehyoon smirked as he turned into a parking lot. "We’re here."

The hotel was really nice. Pricier than Byeongkwan could afford, that was for sure. Sehyoon barely said another word to him as he checked them in for the night, but as soon as the elevator doors closed, he said, "Do you have any hard limits?"

Byeongkwan blinked. He’d ever been asked that before. "Um... pain I guess? Body fluids except for come and spit. And I don’t like being degraded or humiliated."

Sehyoon nodded and stepped out of the elevator when it stopped. Byeongkwan followed him to their room, and let out a noise of surprise as he was dragged in and pressed against the door as soon as it shut behind them.

"You have no idea how long I’ve waited to do this again," Sehyoon groaned against his neck, grinding his hips against Byeongkwan's. Byeongkwan gasped when he realized Sehyoon was just as desperate for this as he was. "Couldn’t stop thinking about your beautiful cock for days. Wanted to be inside you so bad, baby."

Byeongkwan whined and wrapped his arms around Sehyoon's neck. "Kiss me," he pleaded breathlessly, and Sehyoon happily complied. Their tongues danced together lazily as Sehyoon used one hand to grip the back of Byeongkwan's head and the other to undo his pants.

"No underwear? Naughty boy," Sehyoon laughed against his lips as his fingers skimmed over the flushed head of Byeongkwan's cock.

Byeongkwan choked on a moan at the sensation. God, it was so good. It was exactly what he needed. "M-more," he whimpered. "Please more."

"So polite." Sehyoon's lips skimmed across his jaw and down his neck, where he proceeded to suck a dark mark into the sensitive skin there. "I can’t wait to get inside you. Gonna make you feel so good."

"Bedroom," Byeongkwan gasped, tugging at Sehyoon's leather jacket in an attempt to reach bare skin.

Sehyoon let go of Byeongkwan briefly to toss the jacket aside and kick off his shoes, allowing Byeongkwan to do the same before they came together again, kissing and touching each other as much as they could. Byeongkwan was barely aware that they were moving until he was pushed backwards and he fell against something soft. It was a bed. Sehyoon grinned and crawled on top of him, kissing him softly as he made quick work of Byeongkwan’s clothes. He ran his fingers gently down Byeongkwan’s chest and stomach, then leaned down to suck on one of his nipples as he reached for the nightstand.

“You’re gonna look so pretty coming on my cock,” he whispered filthily into Byeongkwan’s ear as he popped the cap to the bottle of lube he’d grabbed. “All fucked out and ruined for me. You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”

Byeongkwan nodded, gasping as slick fingers ghosted over his entrance. God, this is what he’d been waiting for. This is what he needed. “Please,” he begged. “Please fuck me.”

“As you wish.” With that, Sehyoon pushed one finger inside, and Byeongkwan nearly screamed.

It was so good. The way Sehyoon gently stretched him open, caressing his walls with the utmost care, felt completely contradictory to his words, but Byeongkwan had never felt so cared for. One finger became two, and two became three, and Byeongkwan lost track of time as he lost himself in the sensation of being stretched open.

But then - then Sehyoon crooked his fingers just so, and brushed against that one spot deep inside him, and this time Byeongkwan did scream. Fuck, that felt good. Was it supposed to feel that good? Waves of pleasure coursed through him, from head to toe, as Sehyoon continued to rub over that spot, causing his thighs to shake uncontrollably.

“Wait wait, stop,” he begged, reaching down to grab Sehyoon’s wrist and keep him from moving. “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

Sehyoon’s smirk grew and he twitched his fingers again, causing Byeongkwan to jerk. “You didn’t think I was going to let you go with just one orgasm tonight, did you? Naive little slut.”

Then without warning, he started thrusting his fingers in and out quickly and roughly, hitting Byeongkwan’s prostate every time. Byeongkwan writhed and moaned, canting his hips down to get more sensation while at the same time trying to shy away from it. It was too much, he was going to come-

Then Sehyoon grabbed his cock and pumped once, twice, and Byeongkwan was screaming as he spilled between them, his body curling with the intensity of the orgasm.

Sehyoon pumped him through it, squeezing out every last drop of come Byeongkwan had while continuing to rub lazy circles over his prostate. Eventually Byeongkwan whimpered in pain at the overstimulation and Sehyoon pulled away, wiping his fingers on his jeans.

It was then that Byeongkwan noticed he was completely naked in the bed, and Sehyoon was still fully dressed, the outline of his rock hard dick straining against his jeans. Sitting up shakily, Byeongkwan reached forward to unzip his jeans, but Sehyoon stopped him.

“I’m fine,” he said with a soft smile, but Byeongkwan pouted.

“Please?” he asked softly, his fingers tracing over his zipper, causing Sehyoon to shiver.

“Fuck,” he breathed, running his fingers through Byeongkwan’s hair and tugging on the silver strands. “Fuck, yeah. Okay. Go ahead.”

Byeongkwan grinned and got to work on pulling Sehyoon’s cock out of his pants. He’d been waiting for this, too. “Wanted to suck your cock since we met,” he said, licking his lips before leaning forward to take the head into his mouth.

Sehyoon hissed and gripped Byeongkwan’s hair tighter. The other hummed around his cock and took him deeper, using his hand on what he couldn’t reach with his throat. He hadn’t sucked a dick in so long, but Sehyoon’s hitched breaths and shaking fingers in his hair indicated that he was doing a good job. He ran his tongue over the large vein underneath, hollowed his cheeks, and came up to just suck at the tip, then repeated the process.

“Fuck, shit, okay okay, hold on.” Sehyoon dragged Byeongkwan off by his hair, his eyes wide with lust as he stared down at Byeongkwan’s absolutely wrecked expression. His lips were swollen, his eyes half shut, and there was a trail of saliva and precome connecting his lips and the tip of Sehyoon’s cock. It was the hottest thing Sehyoon had ever seen.

“God, you’re so sexy,” he groaned, diving in for a filthy kiss. Byeongkwan moaned brokenly and wrapped his arms around Sehyoon’s neck to pull him closer.

Sehyoon gently laid them down again, smirking as he felt something hard pushing against his hip. “Baby, did you get hard again just from sucking my dick?”

Byeongkwan whimpered and nodded, rutting against Sehyoon’s hip weakly. “Please,” he said softly.

Sehyoon kissed his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. He took a moment to just hold Byeongkwan close, kiss him sweetly, and block out everything else. After they both calmed down from whatever high they’d reached, Sehyoon pulled away and brushed the hair out of Byeongkwan’s eyes.

“Are you ready?” he whispered, and Byeongkwan nodded. “Okay.” He kissed him one more time and reached around to find the lube again.

Byeongkwan was still stretched out nicely, so it took little effort to slide three fingers in and slick him up nicely. Byeongkwan gasped and moaned every time Sehyoon found his prostate, but he seemed calmer than earlier. That was probably due to the orgasm earlier, but Sehyoon still watched him carefully for any signs of discomfort as he slipped a condom onto his cock and slicked it up with lube.

“Alright, baby, relax for me,” Sehyoon coaxed, lining himself up and slowly pushing into Byeongkwan’s entrance.

Byeongkwan’s face scrunched up and he clenched, hard, and Sehyoon stopped. “Shhh, it’s okay. It’s okay. Relax for me, baby, it’s okay.”

Sehyoon kissed Byeongkwan slowly, licking into his mouth and sucking on his tongue. Byeongkwan sighed into the kiss and his body relaxed slightly. Sehyoon ran his fingers up and down Byeongkwan’s thighs, massaging the muscles and causing him to relax even further. “There you go, baby, that’s it. I’m gonna make you feel so good baby, just relax for me.”

Byeongkwan nodded and forced himself to relax and unclench so Sehyoon could move. “O-okay, you can move.”

Sehyoon kissed him again and pushed his hips forward slowly, pausing every time Byeongkwan’s breath hitched and waiting for the go ahead before continuing. Seconds later, he was fully seated inside Byeongkwan, and both of them breathed out a moan at the feeling.

“So full,” Byeongkwan mumbled, reaching up to grab Sehyoon’s shoulders. “Move.”

Sehyoon complied and pulled out slightly, snapping his hips forward and causing Byeongkwan to moan loudly. He set a steady pace after that, pushing in and out at a leisurely pace and watching the range of expressions crossing Byeongkwan’s face.  
He knew he found that spot again when Byeongkwan’s entire body spasmed around him and he let out a high breathy moan, digging his nails into Sehyoon’s shoulders.

“Th-there!” he gasped.

Sehyoon aimed for that spot after that, his thrusts becoming harder and deeper as Byeongkwan’s moans got louder and higher. “Fuck,” Sehyoon muttered. “I’m not gonna last much longer.”

“M-me, ahh, me neither,” Byeongkwan said. “Harder!”

Sehyoon cursed and thrust harder, giving Byeongkwan exactly what he wanted. The only sound in the room was skin against skin and Byeongkwan’s moans as Sehyoon’s hips stuttered in their rhythm and he reached forward to jerk Byeongkwan’s cock in time with his thrusts.

Moments later they were both coming at the same time, moaning each other’s names as they shuddered through their orgasms.

Sehyoon shallowly thrusted a few more times before pulling out, hissing at the sensation. He tied off the condom and tossed it into the trash bin by the bed before collapsing next to Byeongkwan.

Byeongkwan rolled onto his side and reached up to put his hand against Sehyoon’s cheek. Sehyoon took his hand and turned and kissed his palm, tangling their fingers together as he stared into Byeongkwan’s eyes. “You’re so beautiful.”

Byeongkwan blushed and averted his eyes. “So are you.”

Sehyoon leaned forward and trapped his lips in a kiss. “Stay the night with me,” he whispered. “And then go on a date with me tomorrow.”

Byeongkwan’s eyes widened. “I...”

“Please,” Sehyoon smiled. “Think about it. For now, get some rest. We can shower later.”

Byeongkwan nodded and let his eyes slip shut, only barely aware of Sehyoon pulling him close and kissing the top of his head. Staying the night, sure. Byeongkwan was more than willing. But a date?

That was a different story entirely.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. God. This took so long to write. I hope you filthy sinners like it. Comments and kudos are appreciated. Look forward to the next part. Love you guys!


End file.
